


Принц пропавшего королевства

by chasing_kites



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alderaan, Ben Solo is a prince, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Skywalker Family Drama, Tragedy, teenage angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_kites/pseuds/chasing_kites
Summary: по заявке с инсайда: "Технически Бен Соло — принц". Семейная драма ensues.
Kudos: 3





	Принц пропавшего королевства

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Star Wars Sequels 2020  
> Густые авторские фаноны про семейство Органа-Соло, возможно оттаптывание ОТ-эдельвейсов!

Мать не рассказывает о доме даже в те редкие минуты, когда Бену удаётся побыть с ней. Он знает, когда и как её родная планета разорвалась звёздной пылью у неё на глазах, но отголоски трагедии не пробуждают в нём никаких чувств. В нём самом — только пустота, гулкая и звенящая, как сам космос.

Мать устало улыбается ему и молча заплетает реки своих длинных волос в тяжёлые косы перед тем, как вновь уехать по неясным делам, требующим её безотлагательного присутствия. Бену с самого раннего утра видится смертная тоска в её тёмных глазах и тяжесть в хрупких тонких руках, древняя и давящая, оглушительная — от неё мать никуда не может деться.

По ночам Бен прокрадывается к матери из детской, где должен примерно спать под надзором дроидов, но он снова и снова обходит глупые машины, чтобы застать её возвращение. У матери едва хватает сил разобрать сложную многоуровневую причёску, и порою Бену бы хотелось, чтобы пришёл отец и помог матери расплести косы. У отца сильные руки и солнечная улыбка — так отчего же он не здесь вечерами, отчего оставляет мать наедине с этой гнетущей тяжестью?

У маленького Бена Соло нет ответов — он только и знает, что каждая заплетённая коса что-то да означает, всякое хитросплетение — зашифрованный символ посреди утерянных заветов альдераанской аристократии. У каждого маленького локона — свой большой смысл, но Бен Соло слишком юн ещё, чтобы постичь их, слишком наивен, чтобы думать о косах матери как о чём-то большем, нежели о сложных, но лишённых значимости украшениях.

— Я бы заплела тебе торжественную косу сегодня, — говорит как-то мать, но только неторопливо гладит Бена по непослушным волосам, а он жадно льнёт к её тёплым ладоням, — в день почитания королевской династии.

И Бен Соло вдруг с болезненной резкостью понимает, что он — принц. Над королевством, которого нет и уже не будет.

Когда он всё же решается спросить у матери о значениях её причёсок, то не ожидает настолько честного и наотмашь бьющего ответа: все они — траурные. Лея Органа каждый день носит траур по истреблённому дому.

Лея Органа с мягкой настойчивостью запрещает звать её принцессой, и Бен ёжится точно от удара всякий раз, когда кто-нибудь всё же оговаривается и называет её по проклятому титулу, — Бен захлёбывается в тёмной вязкой боли в её глазах и мысленно умоляет, чтобы они прекратили, прекратили звать её так.

А потом его самого дразнят принцем — и это было бы проще пережить и не обращать внимания, как советует отец — лёгкий на подъём, непонятный и таинственный отец, — если бы глубоко внутри Бена не раздирала когтями правдивость сказанных шутливо титулов: он ведь принц! Принц-ничтожество, принц над подданными, которых он уже заранее никогда не сможет спасти.

Услужливый голос в голове не преминет зашептать: «Зато ты сможешь отомстить всем, всем, кто повинен в том, что твоё царство обратилось пылью». И хотя умом Бен Соло понимает, что месть не решит ничего, да и родители его чуть не сложили собственные жизни ради этой мести, ему отчего-то становится легче; злость кипит в крови и хочется упросить мать перестать носить каждодневный траур — и от ярости всё делается яснее и чище.

Бен Соло принимает принца в себе, принца над пустотой, такого же свободного и бесстрашного, как космическая пустыня.

Бен Соло ещё покажет им всем.


End file.
